


The Seduction Bullet

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reborn teaches another lesson via bullet.





	The Seduction Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



It had been obvious nothing good could come of something called "The Seduction Bullet". And _especially_ not when Reborn smirked that horrible way all through loading bullets into his gun, aiming, and taking fire. Three shots.

"You kids sort yourselves out. This will be an amazing learning activity," he said as Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera lay whimpering on the floor of Tsuna's bedroom, then jumped off the desk and went to lock the door. That was ominous enough, but then he went to the window and jumped out.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, but at least not in the way he did when he got hit by a Dying Will Bullet. "What's going to happen? What are we supposed to be 'learning'?"

"What to do with the things in the drawers, and new ways to bond." Reborn's voice drifted up from below with the smirk still audibly in place. "And maybe discretion, if you close the window before too long."

*

Gokudera was the first to say he ought to leave, and who then sat down as fast as he'd jumped to his feet. Tsuna managed to walk a few steps before giving up and thumping on his butt to the floor, heart hammering at triple rate from embarrassment. Yamamoto ... he was improbably calm for a good few minutes after the two of them had been reduced to squirming and blushing.

What gave him away was that he started trying to do his homework again. Tsuna actually spluttered a laugh when he saw that. "Can you actually even try and concentrate on that?" he said.

"Hey," Yamamoto said in objection. "I can always at least try."

"Fucking show-off," Gokudera spat, and then grimaced viciously. "I didn't mean that," he snapped with just as much viciousness. "At least you're trying to maintain control..."

He caught Tsuna's eye, guilty, and then looked intently at the floor.

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun. It's not like it's your fault!" Tsuna pushed the heel of one hand against the ache building between his eyebrows.

"Do you think Reborn-san ... was really serious?" Gokudera asked, eyeing the chest of drawers Reborn had referred to.

"That--!" If he said it didn't matter, Reborn might come back in and make this worse. "Let's concentrate on ... on how we want to deal with this. That's what's most important right now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yamamoto said. He was sounding grumpy now, too, and when Tsuna looked over he'd closed his textbook again. "Come on, we have better things to think about."

"Together," Gokudera blurted. "I. Want to deal with this together." And he looked beseechingly at Tsuna-- _and_ Yamamoto, very quickly.

And that was that. Suddenly colour jumped into Yamamoto's cheeks, and over his neck and the shell of hus ears, too. He half-stood to walk closer, and it was obvious that he'd been hard all along too.

A noise escaped Tsuna, and it was a sound close enough to crying that he wasn't surprised to feel Yamamoto sank down to put an arm around him. The action should have been comforting but it was _promising_. "How, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said with a happy sigh, nuzzling his face against Tsuna's, and Tsuna pressed back against his soft, warm skin. You and I. Us, together. It had actually been SAID. Oh, God. Gokudera would, of course, not knowing the meaning of going too far.

Gokudera's eyes somehow seemed really dark though usually they looked pale-coloured. His expression was a bit like when he made plans for fighting - wanting to achieve a goal, wanting to take action, and thinking really hard about how to make it work. His eyes went from Tsuna's face down over his body, and Tsuna had never felt scrawnier or sweatier or more like his hair was stupid. "We can't go outside in this state, and who knows how long this condition will last? We ... we need to end this."

And he licked his dry lips. It was a killer argument. Red little tongue - it would feel good, Tsuna thought, anywhere at all.

He jumped up to wobble closer, stopped and turned to reach out a hand. Yamamoto needed a second to stop staring into nothing, distant with a kind of hunger, and then he grabbed Tsuna's hand and looked like a normal person. He winced as he pulled himself up, rearranging his trousers.

Yamamoto had a big hand. It was going to be on Tsuna _soon_. He faltered only a little in walking over to Gokudera.

They crowded against each other for a second, and then everybody shifted so that _something_ was pressing between their legs. To Tsuna's astonishment, he then shifted away. It was still embarrassing. How likely was it that Yamamoto and Gokudera would be able to figure out how awed Tsuna sometimes got by them, their talents and the amazing things they did, and that there was something of that familiar admiration in the effect the mosquito had had on him? How funny would Yamamoto find it if Tsuna didn't know what to do (how had HE come up with all those fantasies!!?) and how badly would Gokudera deck Yamamoto for it?

"Kissing first," Gokudera said firmly, with an air like he'd sniffed out Tsuna's panic. "And then I get the stuff we need. You can get undressed then, and while I prepare. And--"

Tsuna ducked towards him for the kiss, pulling back before connecting - it made Gokudera's eyes go massively wide, but he did seem to be fine with it - and then went ahead and planted one on Gokudera's lips. His own mouth went slack at the pressure and warmth and closeness, and Gokudera breathed in hard and let Tsuna be the one to finally pull away.

He'd had hopes for his first kiss. They involved absolutely nothing like this situation, but those hopes seemed like the least trade he could make in the face of Gokudera's plan. He wasn't going to say no to that plan. He should, but...

"Really?" Yamamoto sounded astonished as he looked between them, a lot like the tiny voice inside Tsuna's brain that said the kissing was as nuts as anything else they were doing, but then he then followed the first step of the plan anyway. With so much enthusiasm it was like _he_ was the Italian and grew up giving cheek-kisses all the time. He got them on the cheeks and proceeded to go ever closer to their lips, arms around their shoulders to pull them close. "Ha!" he said, as if refreshed.

Gokudera moved out of the huddle, squeezing between their bodies as they gave him no space at all, the friction making Tsuna pant. With one hand clenched in his shirt over his heartbeat - which was racing so that Tsuna saw a pulse in his neck jumping - Gokudera started undoing his belt and eyeing the cabinets. It took a second before he seemed to recall that he could loose the hand in his shirt to actually look through things.

It was important, Tsuna thought, to keep looking at Gokudera. When Yamamoto pulled his face in for kisses, he went along with that, but otherwise he strictly made himself keep his eyes open, and keep on watching Gokudera to try and catch every glance back, even as he wrapped himself around the lean heat of Yamamoto's body. He got a smile from Gokudera for his efforts - just one, but enough to make his heart clench extra-hard.

Gokudera came sliding back in between them, and they took him in. "Gotta stretch. And um, lubricate you two."

They did that standing, touching Gokudera so intimately without any real hesitance. Then they all piled onto the bed, naked at last. "How--?" Tsuna asked. "Are you sure?"

"I can do it," Gokudera said; his face pulled into a snarl as he looked at Yamamoto, reassuring as he looked at Tsuna.

"Do you _want_ to," Tsuna muttered under his breath, and Yamamoto said out loud, "It'll be all right."

Tsuna didn't know if it was from his whisper near Gokudera's ear or the reassurance and eagerness in Yamamoto's voice, but Gokudera shuddered. "Fucking _get on_ with it," he growled, awkward and irritated with desire. He didn't look either of them in the eye, though he spoke in Yamamoto's direction, and Tsuna thought it might be meant for him as well.

He liked the idea of how Gokudera must be feeling to begin to take that tone with him. It was irresistible, knowing how much he was wanted. Stupid hair and all.

Gokudera sat up straight at first, then leaned back. Just a little. So that there was weight against Tsuna; then he shut his eyes and deliberately rested his forehead on Yamamoto's shoulder. A few deep breaths, and he turned his head and opened his eyes so one green sliver caught Tsuna's gaze.

"I want to feel it. Go ahead."

"Yamamoto first," Tsuna whispered. He just had a feeling - Yamamoto's enthusiasm might make the start easier, and Tsuna himself be more able to stay gentle when Gokudera would need it.

It was an impossible kind of thing to know how it was when Gokudera shook like that. It didn't matter how gentle Tsuna was, the other two kept crying out, and he kept making these whimpering noises himself. But they all rocked together there on the bed, the compulsion now familiar.

When they could stop, it took Tsuna and Yamamoto no time at all to redress, but poor Gokudera seemed to have to pull himself together out of a half-melted state. He was limp and red-faced, ragged-looking.

"We have to make sure you rest and get taken care of," Yamamoto said firmly. "If it's too full here, you can stay at my place! And Tsuna, too!"

"Hey, it's supposed to be out of our systems, Yamamoto!" Gokudera said in horror, but Yamamoto laughed in his normal way.

"I just thought it's nicer, when you feel under the weather, if someone can bring you food and medicine if you need it."

Gokudera shook his head. From there on he barely spoke, letting Tsuna call a cab for him and giving spare goodbyes when it arrived.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," Tsuna called just as Gokudera got in.

Yamamoto immediately cheered up beside him. "Hey, yeah, me too! We should definitely meet up!"

The cab peeled away.

-

When Tsuna arrived the next day, Yamamoto was already there, knocking fruitlessly. Gokudera refused to open.

But Tsuna couldn't allow that to stop him, when he had to admit to his guilt. "Bianchi knows," Tsuna said in an undertone into the keyhole, still gasping from how fast he'd run. "I'm so sorry."

The door finally opened and Gokudera hauled him into the flat, and Yamamoto stepped in after them and closed the door. "I'm sorry!" Tsuna said again, remembering her icy, level, endless gaze lasered in on his failing heart. "I had to tell her what happened!"

" _Sis knows_? Why does _she_ have to know?"

"She wouldn't tell me where your flat is otherwise! She said if you hadn't told me the address it was none of my business, so I told her I really needed to see you, and she wanted to know why!"

"Did you tell her about me?" Yamamoto said, effectively stopping two horrified heart attacks. "That I was there too. It only seems fair."

Tsuna gave him a wild look. " _You_ tell her!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'm lucky to be under the radar." He put arms around both their shoulders and dragged them into the sitting room area.

"Tenth ... Tenth, are you all right? Sis didn't ... try to..."

"She only said she'd kill me if I upset you. And then the soup..." Gokudera began to cross himself, and Tsuna shook his head. "No, it's safe. Mom had some in the freezer, and Bianchi sat across the room when she made me defrost it."

"Aaww!" said Yamamoto, and grabbed them again. "That's sweet!"

"I have to put this in the fridge, Yamamoto," Tsuna said into his chest.

"Do you want to eat now, Gokudera? Hey, you should sit down, you look like you might have got a bit feverish..."

"How are you taking this so well?" Tsuna hissed at him, and Gokudera nodded vigorously.

"It's only a big deal if we want it to be!"

"No, it's a ... seriously big deal... Goddammit, Yamamoto." Gokudera hid away behind his hands and hair.

"We're still friends anyway, right," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah!" Tsuna hurried to say.

Gokudera gave in. "Sure! Yes. Fine! Weird bullets are totally behind us."

Still ... if they found themselves a little closer together while watching some of Gokudera's movies, it didn't hurt anything.


End file.
